Scream
by RandyMeeksLives
Summary: What if some events in the original were changed or a few more characters added. Find out what happens. And please don't refrain from reviewing and commenting. Some of the dialogue is from the original because I didn't want to change the hole thing.
1. Chapter 1

Scream

It is a calm spring night. April 14, 1995. Woodsboro, California. Disaster is waiting to occur. 5:00 pm.

Maureen: I've been very lonely lately. My husband won't be back for 8 days and he will never find out and my daughter is at her friend's house.

Voice: I don't know I think it's wrong.

Maureen: Please Cotton, come over one last time and then we'll end it.

He thinks to himself.

Cotton Weary: (reluctantly) Fine but this is it Maureen I don't want Neil to find out about us.

Maureen: You will always be a better man than my husband. He's never even around. I'll have dinner ready at 7:30 so get here at 7.

Cotton: Will do.

He arrives and they have a splendid fish dinner with a side of baked potatoes and green beans.

11:00 pm

Cotton: Well this was a fantastic night (adjusting belt and tie. It is inferred that they just had sex)

Maureen: Ok you take care now sweet! (they embrace as cottons leaves and pulls out of the driveway.)

Maureen enters the house and realizes that Cotton left his jacket in her living room. Maureen thought to herself "_it's too late to drive it over to him now. I'll give it to him tomorrow." _And at that she went into the living room and turned on the television. She left the door unlocked for Sidney, her daughter so she could get in easily.

12:00 pm. About an hour later the door opened.

Maureen was sitting in the living room and assumed Sidney had just walked in. She went to go greet her daughter when she realized that it wasn't Sidney. The person was wearing a ski mask covering their face.

Maureen: who are you?

No sooner had the words left her mouth the person drew out a long, sharp knife. Maureen started running around the house unsure of what to do. She ran up to her room and locked the door. IT was no use the guy broke down her door effortlessly. Maureen huddled into the corner weeping. The person picked her up and through her onto the bed ripping her clothes off while strangling her. There was nothing she could do. Finally, the knife penetrated through her skin. Then Again! And again! And again! Until her body lay motionless. Her insides on the outside. Suddenly the garage door, went up. Sidney had arrived home. The person ran down the stairs and slipped Cotton's jacket on and walked out the door. Sidney thought to herself, "_Why the heck is he here. And why was he in a hurry."_ She had only met him once and it was at the mall when she bumped into him by mistake. She walked in the door.

Sidney: Mom I'm home! Mom…

She went upstairs and almost passed out at the sight. Her mother's blood and gore had been splattered all across the bedroom. She let out a long high pitch scream.

April 12, 1996

Casey Becker: Hello

Voice: Hello

Casey: Yes

Voice: Who is this?

Casey: Who are you trying to reach?

Voice: What number is this?

Casey: What number are you trying to reach?

Voice: I don't know.

Casey: I think you have the wrong number?

Voice: Do I?

Casey: It happens. Take it easy.

She hangs up the phone and goes to put popcorn on the stove. The phone rings again.

Casey: Hello

Voice: I'm sorry. I guess I dialed the wrong number.

Casey: So why did you dial it again?

Voice: To apologize.

Casey: You are forgiven. Bye now.

Voice: Wait, don't hang up.

Casey: Why?

Voice: I want to talk to you for a second?

Casey: They've got 900 numbers for that. Seeya.

She hangs up the phone. The popcorn is sizzling on the stove. The phone rings again.

Casey: Hello.

Voice: Why don't you want to talk to me?

Casey: Who is this?

Voice: You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine.

Casey: (shakes the popcorn) I don't think so.

Voice: What's that noise?

Casey: Popcorn

Voice: You're making popcorn?

Casey: Uh huh.

Voice: I only eat popcorn at the movies.

Casey: I'm getting ready to watch a video.

Voice: Really? What?

Casey: Oh just some scary movie?

Voice: Do you like scary movies?

Casey: Uh huh.

Voice: What's your favorite scary movie?

Voice: You have to have a favorite what comes to mind?

Casey: Um… Halloween. You know, the one with the guy with the white mask that stalks the baby sitters. What's yours?

Voice: Guess.

Casey: Uh… Nightmare On Elm Street.

Voice: Is that the one where the guy had knives for fingers?

Casey: Yah Freddy Krueger.

Voice: Freddy-that's right. I liked that movie. It was scary.

Casey: The first one was, but the rest sucked.

Voice: So, you gotta boyfriend?

Casey: Why? You wanna aske me on a date?

Voice: Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend?

Casey: No.

Voice: You never told me your name.

Casey: Why do you want to know my name?

Voice: Because I want to know who I'm looking at.

Casey: What did you say?

Voice: I want to know who I'm talking to.

Casey: That's not what you said.

Voice: What do you think I said?

Casey checks outside and sees nothing. Nobody is there.

Voice: What? Hello?

Casey: I gotta go.

Voice: Wait. I thought we were gonna go out.

Casey: I don't think so.

Voice: Don't hang up on me.

Of course she hangs up on him and goes to check on the popcorn when the phone rings again.

Casey: (to herself) Shit. Yes?

Voice: I told you not to hang up on me.

Casey: What do you want?

Voice: To talk.

Casey: Dial someone else, okay?

She hangs up the phone once again only for it to ring five seconds later.

Casey: Listen, asshole…

Voice: No you listen you little bitch. If you hang up on me again I'll gut you like a fish. Understand?

Casey: Is this some kind of joke?

Voice: More of a game really. Can you handle that? Blondie!

She goes to lock the door.

Voice: Can you see me?

Casey: I'm two seconds from calling the police.

Voice: They'd never make it in time. We're out in the middle of nowhere.

Casey: What do you want?

Voice: To see what your insides look like!

She hangs up the phone and the doorbell rings.

Casey: Who's there? I said who's there? That's it I'm calling the police.

The phone rings.

Voice: You should never say "Who's there?". It's a death wish.

Casey: Look, enough is enough. You had your fun now you better leave me alone or else.

Voice: Or else what?

Casey: My boyfriend will be here any second and he'll be pissed with you I swear.

Voice: I thought you didn't have a boyfriend.

Casey: I lied. I do have a boyfriend and he'll be here any second and your ass better be gone.

Voice: I'm getting scared and sinking in my boots.

Casey: He's big and he plays football and he'll kick the shit out of you.

Voice: I'm getting scared and sinking in my boots.

Casey: So you better just leave.

Voice: His name wouldn't be Steve, would it?

Casey: How do you know his name?

Voice: Turn on the patio lights… again.

She sees his body tied to the chair and duct tape on his mouth.

Casey: Oh god.

Her hand moves to unlock the door.

Voice: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Casey: Where are you?

Voice: Guess.

Casey: Please don't hurt him.

Voice: That all depends on you.

Casey: Why are you doing this?

Voice: I wanna play a game.

Casey: No!

Voice: Then he dies right now.

Casey: No!

Voice: Which is it?

Casey: What kind of game?

Voice: Turn off the light. You'll see what kind of game. Just do it.

Casey backs up into a wall behind her TV.

Voice: Here's how we play. I ask a question. If you get it right, Steve lives. Very Simple.

Casey: No Please.

Voice: Come on. It'll be fun. It's an easy category, movie trivia.

Casey: No please.

Voice: I'll even give you a warm up question.

Casey: Don't do this I can't.

Voice: Name the killer in Halloween.

Casey pauses and wimpers a little bit. Finally:

Casey: Michael… Michael Myers.

Voice: Yes! Very good. Now for the real question.

Casey: No!

Voice: But you're doing so well. We can't stop now. Name the killer in Friday the 13th.

Casey: Jason! It was Jason!

Voice: I'm sorry that's the wrong answer.

Casey: No it's not. It was Jason.

Voiced: Afraid not. No way.

Casey: Yes it was I saw that movie 20 god damn times.

Voice: Then you should it was Jason's mother, Mrs. Voorhees who was the original killer. I'm afraid that was a wrong answer.

Casey: You tricked me.

Voice: Lucky for you there's a bonus round. But poor Steve. I'm afraid he's out.

This implication sends Casey running to the kitchen...to the glass

doors. She flips on the porch lights to see Steve completely gutted from end to end. Casey then goes into complete hysteria.

Voice: Ready for the final question?

Casey: Please leave me alone.

Voice: Answer correctly and I will. What door am I at? Your call.

Suddenly a chair flies through the porch window. Casey races back to the kitchen and picks up a knife and heads outside. The man on the phone is revealed to be wearing a long black robe with a pale white face with long solemn black eyes and a long black mouth. The killer is searching through the house. Casey notices that her parents are arriving home. Crash, he comes through the window tackling Casey. But, she kicks him off of her, right in the crotch. He falls back on his back unable to get up at the moment. Casey's parents arrive home.

Casey: Mom there's a killer on the loose. He killed Steve.

Mrs. Becker: What?

Casey: He's over by the pool. I hurt the guy though he's lying on the ground.

Mr. Becker: Show me Casey.

They go to the backyard to find… NOTHING!

Casey: (crying) he must of gotten away.

Mr. Becker: We'll call the police right now. Oh I'm so sorry we weren't home.

As he holds his daughter close to him, a loud blood curdling Scream is heard across the house. Casey and her dad run over to Mrs. Becker. I long graphic shot of Steve is seen. And then BLANK.

**So that was my first chapter. I know a lot of it is right from the original but I told you things weren't going to go exactly the same way. So Casey lives. Please Comment and Review and I will have the next chapter ready shortly. I have lots of homework!**


	2. Chapter 2

_So yah just so you guys no, Casey was not stabbed or injured at all. Just probably scarred for life which isn't so bad._

Tatum Riley is at home finishing up her homework when there's a knock on her door

Tatum: Damn it Stu your always showing up at the wrong times! What's with you?

Stu: Sorry I'm just so into you I can't stand to be away from you very long!

Tatum: Well come in I guess. Dewey will be home in about 45 minutes so you can't stay too late.

Stu: I think that's enough time to do some things. (Winking at her) Race you too your room!

Tatum: Haha alright.

Stu: (taking her shirt off) Oh baby I love you so much.

Tatum: Aw Stu.

They fall onto her bed and begin having sex as the camera shifts over to a new Setting.

Sidney Prescott is typing away at her computer. Probably finishing her homework. She hears a ruffle come from the bushes below her house. She ignores it but 10 seconds later she hears it again. She looks out the window and Screams.

Sidney: Billy what are you doing here?

Before Billy can reply her father walks in.

Mr. Prescott: What's going on in here?

Sidney: Nothing.

Mr. Prescott: I hear screaming.

Sidney: No you didn't.

Mr. Prescott: Well I'm hitting the sack. My flight leaves tomorrow morning so call

Sidney: If I need anything

Mr. Prescott: and I'll be staying at the Hilton. I could have sworn I heard screaming.

Sidney: love you.

She waits for the door to close before she turns around.

Billy: Close call!

Sidney: Billy what're you doing here.

Billy: Well it occurred to me that I never snuck through your bedroom window.

Sidney: Well why don't you leave now that it's out of your system.

Billy: I was at home and bored watching television, the exorcist was on and it got me thinking of us.

Sidney: It did?

Billy: Yah, it was edited for TV so all the good stuff was cut out. I started thinking about us and how two years ago, we started off hot and heavy. A nice solid R rating on our way to an NC 17. And now lately things have changed and we're sort of just edited for television.

Sidney: So you thought you'd climb into my bedroom and we'd have some raw footage. You know what my dad would do to you.

Billy: No I wouldn't dream of breaking your underwear rule. I thought we could do some on top of the clothes stuff.

Sidney: OK

They start kissing passionately on top of Sidney's bed until Billy starts reaching for her underwear.

Sidney: Alright times up stud bucket. I do appreciate the romantic gesture.

They kiss goodnight.

Billy: Hey about the sex stuff. I wasn't trying to rush you or anything. I was only half serious.

Sidney: Would you settle for a PG13 relationship.

Billy: What's that?

Sidney opens the buttons on the top part of her pajama blouse exposing her breasts.

Billy: You tease.

Sidney: Goodnight.

Billy: Night

The scene shifts once more as we reenter Tatum's house. The door opens.

Stu: Oh crap I forgot about Dewey.

Tatum: After what we just did I could care less what he has to say.

Dewey: Stu. What are you doing here. It's after 11:30 you have school the next day.

Stu: Sorry I just came here to babysit your sister while you were gone. Making sure she did her homework.

Tatum glares at him.

Dewey: Well go on home then. Did you drive?

Stu: Yah I parked my car out in the street.

He kisses Tatum goodnight and walks out the door smugly. As the door closes Dewey looks at Tatum about to give her a lecture.

Dewey: You can't invite your boyfriend over when mom or I'm not home.

Tatum: Hey he just knocked on the door without even telling me he was coming.

Dewey: I'm sure he did.

Tatum: Honest Dewey stop being so overprotective.

Dewey: Look now that I'm the deputy of this town you do need to respect me a little more okay.

Tatum: Yah yah whatever.

Dewey: Alright good night, I'm going to bed. Mom will be home later tonight.

Tatum: okay see you tomorrow.

**All right another one down. This one was a lot shorter. I was debating putting it with the first chapter or not. So throughout the story I'm gonna have stuff from the original and then also add scenes that were happening at the same time or stuff not shown on the camera. Also next chapter, both the new characters will make their entrances, and one has an interesting story to why he's here. Please rate comment and review and I'll have the next one up soon. By!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning there is chaos all around Woodsboro high school. Police cars are everywhere along with a good amount of reporters.

Gale Weathers: The small town of Woodsboro, California was devastated last night when two young teenagers were attacked and one was actually brutally butchered. Authorities have yet to issue a statement but our sources tell us that no arrest has been made and the murderer could strike again.

Tatum walks up to Sidney who has no idea what is going on.

Tatum: Can you believe this shit?

Sidney: What happened?

Tatum: You don't know? Casey Becker and Steve Orth were attacked last night. Casey survived uninjured but Steve, well he was split open from end to end.

Sidney: Oh my god no way? Do they know who did it.

Tatum: Fucking clueless there going to be interrogating the entire school today. They have Casey down at the principal's office.

Sidney: They think it's school-related?

Tatum: They don't really know. They say it could be one of the worst crime's ever. Even worse than, well you know.

Sidney sees Gale and is deeply pained.

In Science class Randy Meeks is called to be interrogated.

Mr. Himbry: Hey Randy, this is Sheriff Burke and Deputy Riley

Randy: (shakes their hands) Hello. Is everything okay.

Casey gives him a weird look from the other room. She can hear everything. She wants to say. Look kid I was almost killed last night it's not okay.

Burke: We don't have any leads. How well did you know Steve or Casey?

Randy: Well I barely knew Steve as he was the star linebacker for the football team and I'm just some kid. But Casey she comes into the video store fairly often to rent horror movies.

Burke: Do you like to hunt?

Randy: I can't say I ever have hunted but probably no. Killing animals isn't my thing.

Mr. Himby: Ok Randy you can go back to class.

Burke: Who's next?

Mr. Himbry: I believe… (looks at sheet) Stuart Macher

Stu Macher is called down over the PA system

Mr. Himbry: Hey Stu this is Sheriff Burke and

Stu: Oh I know who this is! Hey Dewey

Dewey: Please Stu I'm on work right now. It's Depute.

Mr. Himbry: They're just going to ask you a few questions.

Dewey: I can tell you right now we can release this gentleman. He was at my house last night for a long time according to my sister. I walked in on them just as he was leaving. You have my word.

Burke: OK Stu you can leave.

Stu: THANK YOU!

As he leaves Casey gives him a look of sadness.

Stu: (thinking to himself) _That could have been me._

A few more people are questioned and finally.

Mr. Himbry: Next up is Sidney Prescott. Daughter of…

The door opens and Sidney walks in

Sidney: Hey Dewey.

Casey gives Sidney a weak smile behind the glass.

Burke: How well did you know Casey or Steve?

Sidney: I didn't really know Steve but Casey sits next to me in English.

After asking her a few more questions

Burke: very well Sidney. You are free to go.

It's lunch and the group of **7**friends are sitting by the fountain talking to each other.

Michelle Livingston 17 years old red hair 5'8" is dating her boyfriend Drake Myers age 17 dark short brown hair 6 feet tall. He moved here to live with his uncle and aunt a year and a half ago after his parents were killed by a drunk driver in a car accident in Colorado.

Michelle: Hunt? Why would they ask if you liked to hunt?

Drake: They just did…

Randy: Because his body was gutted.

Billy: Thank you Randy.

Tatum: They didn't ask me if I liked to hunt.

Stu: Because there's no way a girl could have killed him.

Michelle: That is so sexist. The killer could have easily been female.

Randy: That was in ice pick not exactly the same thing.

Stu: And the fact is that Steve was completely hollowed out and it takes a man to do something like that.

Tatum: Or a man's mentality.

Michelle: (laughing) You go girl.

Sidney: How do you gut someone?

Stu: You take a knife and you slit from groin to sternum.

Everyone rolls their eyes and looks at Stu.

Stu: What? she asked

Drake: It's called tact you fuckrag.

Stu: Sorry guys.

Randy: Remember in Jaws then they caught the wrong shark at first and Richard Dreyfuss cut it open to look for body parts and all they found was a license plate and white milky goo.

Stu: You heard Drake shut the fuck up.

Sidney: Hey, Stu? Didn't you use to date Casey?

Stu: yah for about two seconds.

Randy: Before she dumped him for Steve.

Tatum: I thought you dumped him for me.

Stu: I did he's full of shit.

Randy: Are the police aware you dated the victim?

Stu: What are you saying that I killed her?

Randy: It would certainly promote your high school Q.

Michelle: Knock it off shitheads.

Tatum: Stu was with me last night.

Stu: Yah I was. (Laughing to himself.)

Randy: Oooh right after he sliced and diced.

Tatum: Fuck you nut case. Where were you last night?

Randy: Working, thank you. Casey had just rented Halloween thank you very much.

Michelle: That doesn't prove you hadn't left yet.

Tatum: I thought they fired your sorry ass.

Randy: Twice.

Stu: I didn't kill anybody.

Billy: No one said you did.

Stu: Thanks buddy.

Randy: (imitating Stu) Besides it takes a man to do something like that.

Stu: I'm gonna gut your ass in a second kid.

Randy: Did you really put her liver in the mailbox? Cause I heard they found her liver in the mailbox. Next to her spleen and her pancreas.

Michelle: Randy, you goon fuck I'm trying to eat her.

Drake: Come on Randy please knock it off. Don't mess with my girl. Oh and another thing. You're the only single one here.

Tatum: Go away Randy!

Stu: Yah Randy, she's getting mad. I think you better _liver_ alone. (laughing at his own joke again)

Randy walks off and a few moments later so does Sidney kissing Billy goodbye.

Drake: Alright bye baby I'll see you tonight at your house.

Michelle: Ok but you need to leave around 7 because I can't have you for dinner tonight. Sorry.

Drake: It's ok (kisses her) Bye

The others also walk off except for Randy and Stu

Stu: (to Randy) well it looks like its just us two.

Randy: Quit acting like your so cool. All you do is follow Billy and Drake around.

Stu: Whatever.

Randy: Well I gotta go to class.

Stu: Same

They walk off and a shot of the fountain with no one around it.

**So that's chapter 3. I'm liking where this whole story is going. I hope you guys like the fact that you get to see what was going on off screen. I also introduced Drake and Michelle. So comment and review there will be some surprises that you won't want to miss. Thanks. And also if you liked this one than let me know so I can continue rewriting/changing the rest of the series and eventually start where SCRE4M left off!**


	4. Chapter 4

It is 3:00. Inside Sidney's house.

Sidney: (on phone) you sure I can stay over? My dad won't be back til Sunday.

Tatum: No prob. I'll pick you up after practice.

Sidney: Tell your mom I said thanks.

Tatum: Yeah, yeah… are you okay?

Sidney: Uh-huh, it just…you know, the police and reporters…it brings it all back.

Tatum: I'll be there by seven. I promise.

Sidney: Thanks Tatum.

Tatum: Later.

She hangs up and comes down the stairs, her arms carrying a change of clothes, a toothbrush, and makeup. She opens the closet and pulls a small overnight bag from the top shelf. Moving into the living room she loads its up, and sits down on the couch and turns the TV on.

Reporter 1: The entire nation was shocked today by the teen murders in Woodsboro, California.

She switches channels.

Reporter 2: The State Bureau of Investigation has joined forces with local authorities to help catch what the Govern has called the most heinous…

Changes channel again.

Gale: This is not the first time the small town of Woodsboro had endured such tragedy. Only a year ago, Maureen Prescott, wife and mother, was found raped and murdered…

She turns it off. The setting switches over. Drake and Michelle are walking up to her front door. Michelle opens it with her key.

Michelle: Alright so whatch'a want to do.

Drake: Well I figured we could go downtown for a bit.

Michelle: (a little disappointed) oh… alright. That sounds fun.

Drake: Alright get your jacket on it's a little chilly outside.

Inside a **5 and Diamond**. Michelle is looking through the perfume section and moving over into the condom section. Someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and screams. A person wearing the same mask as the killer is behind her.

Drake: (pulling off mask) I was just kidding jeez.

Michelle: Well don't scare me like that.

(Audience note: They do not know that the killer wore that costume yet)

Drake: Sorry, c'mon let's go have some coffee.

Michelle: I'm up for that.

Inside a Starbucks.

Drake: (to cashier) Ok I'll have an iced coffee with milk and she'll have… (to Michelle) babe what do you want?

Michelle: I'll have a hot chocolate.

Drake: (to cashier) and one hot chocolate.

Cashier: Will that be all.

Drake: Yep.

Cashier: Your total is $7.93

Drake: thanks.

They go sit down.

Michelle: so honestly what do you think about what happened last night? Do you really think someone from our school killed Steve?

Drake: I don't know. I mean I sort of new Steve, but he was such a likeable guy and he had no enemies.

Michelle: Well I'm a little scared you know. Is it just a coincidence that this happened almost a year after (whispering so no one can hear) Sidney's mom died.

Drake: I highly doubt it. They are both completely unrelated. It doesn't seem plausible.

Michelle: Alright.

Drake: Look Michelle, with me around I swear nothing is going to happen to you. They'll catch that bastard soon enough.

They exchange a short but relieving kiss and walk out of Starbucks.

The setting once again shifts back to Sidney's house. She's fast asleep and the clock reads 7:15. The phone rings. She answers it.

Tatum: Practice ran late. I'm on my way.

Sidney: It's past seven.

Tatum: Don't worry. Casey and Steve didn't bit it till way after ten.

Sidney: That's comforting.

Tatum: Alright well I'm going to stop by the video store. I was thinking Tom Cruise in All the Right Movies. You know, if you pause it just right you can see his penis.

Sidney: (giggling) Whatever just hurry.

In Blockbuster:

Tatum: Hey Randy

Randy: Well look who showed up to come make my life more miserable.

Tatum: Oh come on Randy you know I'm just kidding.

Randy: Unfortunately yes.

Tatum: Well can you find me a copy of All the Right Moves.

Randy: Yah sure it'll be one second. I'll be back.

1 minute later

Randy: Alright here it is.

Tatum: Thanks.

Back at Sidney's house the phone rings. She answers it.

Sidney: Tatum just hurry up okay.

Voice: Hello, Sidney.

Sidney: Hi. Who is this?

Voice: You tell me.

Sidney: I have no idea.

Voice: Scary night, isn't it? With the murders and all, it's like right out of a horror movie or something.

Sidney: Aha, Randy, you gave yourself away. Are you calling from work? Tatum's said she would be over there.

Voice: Do you like scary movies, Sidney?

Sidney: I like that thing you're doing with your voice, Randy. It's sexy.

Voice: What's your favorite scary movie?

Sidney: You know I don't watch that shit.

Voice: Why's that?

Sidney: Because they're all the same. It's always some stupid killer stalking some big breasted girl- who can't act- who always runs up the stairs when she should be going out the front door. Its insulting.

Voice: Are you alone in the house?

Sidney: That is so unoriginal. You disappoint me, Randy.

Voice: Maybe that's because I'm not Randy.

Sidney: So who are you?

Voice: The question isn't who am I. The question is where am I?

Sidney: So where are you then?

Voice: Your front porch.

Sidney moves to the window and pulls aside the drapes.

Sidney: Why would you be calling from my front porch?

Voice: That's the original part.

Sidney: Oh yea? Well I call your bluff.

She unlocks the front door and pulls it open revealing the front porch completely empty.

Sidney: So where are you?

Voice: Right here.

She walks all the way to the other side of the porch and still sees nothing.

Sidney: Can you seem me right now?

Voice: Uh-huh.

Sidney: What am I doing? (sticking her finger up her nose) What am I doing!

No answer.

Sidney: Good try, Randy. Tell Tatum to hurry. Bye now.

Voice: If you hang up, you'll die just like your mother.

This stops her dead in her tracks.

Voice: Do you want to die, Sidney? Your mother sure didn't.

Sidney: Fuck You! You cretin.

She goes back into the house locking her door and the deadbolt. Suddenly a figure comes out of the closet, in the same costume as the person who killed Steve. He knocks her down and her head hits the floor. He takes the knife, moving it along her breasts. He goes in for the kill but Sidney kicks him. She tries going out the door but she can't open it so she runs upstairs with the killer right behind her. She goes into her room and locks the door but the killer is still trying to get in. She goes to the computer and types in 911. She turns around and the killer is gone. Suddenly, Billy comes through her window.

Sidney: Oh Billy…. Please…. God.

Billy: I heard screaming the door was locked. Are you okay?

Sidney: He's here. He's trying to kill me…

His phone drops hitting the floor. Sidney looks at it and runs down the stairs.

Billy: Hey wait. Where are you going? Sidney no.

She goes out the door to meet head on with the masked figure. He turns around. Sidney Screams. Dewey turns around holding the mask. This was on your doorstep sorry for scaring you.

**There you go the every famous Sidney scene plus Michelle and Drake's date. Please comment and review and let me know how I did on this chapter. I might even get another one uploaded later tonight. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This whole chapter is from the movie. It is just an important part and nothing else exciting is going on so I just decided to put this up. But just wait next chapter. It's gonna send you over the top. Something you would not have suspected.**

Billy: (Screaming) I didn't do anything! Sid… where's Sid? I need her. You have the wrong guy. Ask her she'll tell ya… it was a misunderstanding.

Dewey: We got him, Sheriff. Billy Loomis.

Burke: Hank Loomis' kid? Aw.. Jesus…

Dewey: He's her boyfriend.

They approach Billy as he's being placed in a squad car.

Billy: Sheriff… I didn't do it…. Please, call my Dad.. Please…

The squad car disappears with Billy as another car comes to a stop in front of the house. Tatum gets out, freaked beyond belief.

Back to the Sheriff and Dewey as they storm across the yard.

Dewey: I was first to respond.

Burke: What were you doing out here?

Dewey: Drive by patrol.

Burke: How is she?

Dewey: She's tough.

Burke: Have to be. The shit she's gone through.

Back to the ambulance where Sidney sits.

Burke: We're seeing a lot of you today.

Sid tries to smile but fails.

Dewey: You gonna be able to come down to the station and talk to us a bit? 

Sidney: Yeah…

Tatum: Oh god what happened Sidney? 

Dewey: (to Tatum) What are you doing here?

Sidney: It's okay. She was supposed to pick me up.

Tatum: Her dad's out of town. She's staying with us.

Dewey: Does mom know?

Tatum: Yes doofus.

A news van comes driving up the street.

Burke: The vultures are coming. Let's get you out of here.

A big white news van comes to a stop in front of the house. The side door slides open and Gale Weathers hops out just in time to see Sidney being escorted to a squad car.

Gale: I'll be damned.

Kenny: What? What?

Gale: Jesus! The camera hurry!

Kenny: My name isn't Jesus.

It's too late. Sidney is as good as gone. Gale sees Tatum moving quickly to her car.

Gale: Excuse me? Was that Sidney Prescott they took away?

Tatum: I don't know.

Gale: What happened to her?

Tatum: I'm not talking to you.

Gale: Why not?

Tatum: Cause you're a real pain in the ass.

Kenny comes running up to her quickly.

Kenny: Where'd she go?

Gale: Look, Kenny, I know you're about fifty pounds overweight but when I say hurry please interpret that as MOVE YOUR FAT TUBOF LARD ASS NOW!

Into the police station.

Sidney: Did you reach my Dad? 

Dewey: You're sure it was the Hilton? 

Sidney: At the airport.

Dewey: He's not registered. Could he have gone to another hotel?

Sidney: I don't know. I guess.

Dewey: We'll find him, Sid. Don't worry.

Inside the Sheriff's Office. Burke is interrogating Billy.

Burke: What are you doing with a cellular telephone, son? 

Billy: I don't know everyone has one.

Mr. Loomis: Why don't you check the phone bill for chrissakes. Call my carrier—AirFone Comp. They'' have records of every number dialed.

Burke: Thank you, Hank. We're on it. What were you doing out at Sidney's tonight, Billy?

Billy: I just wanted to see her, that's all.

Burke: You drove there?

Billy: Yes, sir.

Burke: And last night? Sidney said you crawled through here window last night too.

Mr. Loomis: (Surprised) You were out last night?

Billy: Yah I got bored of watching TV.

Burke: Did you drive by Casey Becker's house?

Billy: No, I didn't. Sheriff, I didn't kill anybody.

Burke: We're gonna have to keep you, Billy. The governor's got SBI, FBI, and god knows who else on their way down here.

Billy fights tears.

Billy: This is crazy. I didn't do it.

Back in the general police station.

Dewey: That ghost mask is sold at every Five and Diamond in the state. It's impossible to track its purchase.

Burke: What about the cellular phone bill? 

Dewey: They're pulling Loomis' account. But it'll be morning before we see something. You think he did it?

Burke: 20 years ago I woulda said not a chance. But these kids today… damn if I know.

Burke goes over to his desk.

Tatum: Hey.. Dewey. Can we go now?

Dewey: Hold up a sec…

Tatum: Goddammit, Dewey.

Dewey turns to her, his face red.

Dewey: What did Mama tell you? When I wear this badge you treat me like a man of the law.

Tatum: I'm sorry Deputy Dewey boy but we're ready to go.

Burke: Use the back way. Avoid the circus.

Outside the Police Station Side Door.

Dewey: I'll get the car wait here.

Dewey takes off. From the darkness of the alley, Gale Weathers appears with Kenny and his camera. They've been waiting.

Gale: Hello Sidney. Some night. Are you alright?

Their eyes meet in cold familiar stare. Sidney says nothing. She's shaking.

Gale: What happened?

Tatum: She's not answering any questions. Just leave us alone, okay?

Sidney: It's okay, Tatum. She's just doing her job. Right, Gale?

Gale: Yah, that's right.

Sidney: How's the book.

Gale: It'll be out later this year.

Sidney: I'll look for it.

Gale: I'll send you a copy.

Suddenly, Sidney bringer her fist forward, smashing it into Gale's face.

Dewey: Nice shot! I mean nice camera shot…

Inside Tatum's bedroom. Later.

Tatum: God, I loved it. "I'll send you a copy." BAM! Bitch went down. "I'll send you a copy." BAM! Sid—SuperBitch!

Dewey opens the door holding a bag of ice.

Dewey: I thought you might need some ice for that right hook. (He throws it to her). I'll be right next door. Try to get some sleep.

Tatum: Yah yah.

Dewey closes the door.

Sidney: Just another sleepover at the Riley's.

Tatum: Just like old times, ain't it?

Sidney: No, nothing's like it used to be.

Sidney rolls over at her side, away from Tatum.

A telephone rings somewhere in the house.

Tatum: Do you really think Billy did it?

Sidney: He was there, Tatum.

Tatum: I knew this guy was too perfect. He was destined to have a flaw.

The door opens.

Mrs. Riley: Telephone, dear.

Tatum: Who is it?

Mrs. Riley: It's for Sid.

Sidney: My Dad?

Mrs. Riley: I don't think so.

Tatum: Take a message.

Sidney: It's alright. I'll get it.

Sidney walks out the door.

Mrs. Riley: How is she?

Tatum shrugs.

Sidney grabs the phone at the end of the hall.

Sidney: Hello?

Voice: Hello Sidney.

Sidney: NO!

Voice: Poor Billy-boyfriend. An innocent guy doesn't stand a chance with you.

Sidney: Leave me alone!

Voice: Looks like you fingered the wrong guy… again.

Sidney: Who are you?

Voice: Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. I promise.

Mrs. Riley: Dewey! Dewey!

The person on the other line hangs up the phone.

Dewey: What? What?

He picks up the phone. And says "Hello"


	6. Chapter 6

INT. Woodsboro Police Department – Morning

Burke: Alright son, you're free to go. Your phone record was clean. I guess you scared the killer away. I, personally, am sorry for this inconvenience.

Billy: It's alright. I mean you are just doing your job and want to keep your town safe.

Burke: I called your dad. He'll be here to pick you up in a bit ok.

Billy: Alright.

Now we go inside Casey Becker's house.

Mr. Becker: Are you sure you want to go to school today? I mean that Prescott girl was attacked last night.

Casey: Dad, I need to go okay. The police aren't done interrogating and look I feel safer there then here alone.

Mr. Becker: I can take some time off of work. You know.

Casey: No really it's okay. I can handle myself. Steve's funeral is tomorrow morning so will you go to that with me.

Mr. Becker: Of course and so will your mother. You know how much we cared about him.

Casey begins to cry again.

Casey: There's something I didn't tell you.

Mr. Becker: (hugging her) What's that sweetie.

Casey: Steve and I were going to get married after we graduated. He told me so many stories how we were going to leave this dump of a town and go somewhere big and dazzling like New York, and now… I don't know what I'm going to do.

Mr. Becker is speechless. He doesn't even begin to know how traumatized his daughter is right now.

Mr. Becker: It'll be okay.

Back inside the Riley house. Sidney, Dewey, and Tatum are eating breakfast. The TV is on

Dewey: I think you girls should really stay home today.

Sidney: It's ok Dewey I would rather be around a lot of people.

From the TV, Sidney hears her name, "Sidney Prescott…" All eyes go to the television.

Reporter: … who escaped a vicious attack last night was the daughter of Maureen Prescott who was brutally killed last year when convicted murderer Cotton Weary broke into their home and savagely raped and tortured the deceased. Cotton Weary is currently awaiting appeal for the death sentence handed down after the young Sidney testified against him. She was the key witness in the state's prosecution.

Sidney: It's never gonna stop. Is it?

Dewey: Billy was released. His cellular bill was clean. He didn't make those calls.

Sidney: Somebody called me, Dewey. I'm not making it up.

Dewey: I know. We're checking every cellular account in the country. Any calls made to you or Casey Becker are being cross-referenced. It's gonna take time but we'll find him.

Sidney: And my dad? Any word on him?

Dewey shakes his head "no".

Inside Drake's house.

Aunt Jessie: Your uncle and I will be out of town this weekend. So you know the rules. No girlfriend over, no going to your girlfriend's house. And no parties.

Drake: Oh come on Aunt Jessie. My friend Stu is throwing a party tonight. Can't I go just this once.

Aunt Jessie: NO! I do not like the kids that you hang out with. They are a bad influence. For all we know one of them could be the person who killed that poor boy 2 nights ago. (Typical Scream humor)

Drake: I think I'd know if my best friend was a psycho path. But you have my word. I'll stay home tonight and mind my own business.

He sulks to his room. He's thinking hardly to himself. He pulls out a picture of himself with his parents. A tear falls onto the picture.

Outside Woodsboro High School

Once again, reporters line the street attacking students as they make their way to school. Asking questions, eager to gain information.

Dewey's jeep cruises by. Sidney watches the drama from the passenger's window. She forces herself out of the jeep as a microphone is shoved in her face..

Reporter: How does it feel to almost be brutally murdered?

Dewey leaps from the car, intercepting the reporter.

Dewey: Leave the girl alone, will ya? She wants to go to school.

Sidney eyes the newsvan that's pulled up behind her. The side door slides open and Gale Weathers steps out.

Tatum: Come on, Sid. Let's go.

Sidney: Just a sec… I need to talk to someone. (She heads over to Gale)

Sidney putts her head down, hiding her face in order to avoid other reporters as she makes her way over to Gale.

Gale: Stop right there.

Sidney: I'm not here to fight.

Gale: Just stay back.

Sidney: I want to talk to you.

Gale: Kenny. Camera. Now.

Kenny's head darts out from the van.

Sidney: Off the record. No cameras.

Gale: Forget it.

Sidney: Please. You owe me.

Gale: I owe you shit.

Sidney: You owe my mother.

Gale: Your mother's murder was last year's hottest court case. Somebody was gonna write a book about it.

Sidney: And it had to be you will all your lies and bullshit theories.

Gale: What is your problem? You got what you wanted. Cotton Weary is in jail. They're gonna gas him. A book is not gonna change that.

Sidney: Do you still think he's innocent?

Gale: He was convicted in a court of law. Your testimony put him away. It doesn't matter what I think.

Sidney: During the trial, you did all those stories about me. You called me a liar.

Gale: I think you falsely identified him. Yes.

Sidney: Have you talked to Cotton?

Gale: Many times.

Sidney: Has his story changed?

Gale: Not one word. He admits to having sex with your mother but that's all.

Sidney: He's lying. She wouldn't have touched him. He raped her, then he butchered her. Her blood was all over his coat.

Gale: He was drunk that night. He left his coat at your house, after your mother seduced him. He told me he forgot it.

Sidney: I saw him wearing it.

Gale: No. You saw someone wearing that coat. The same someone who planted it in Cotton's car, framing him. (a long beat)

Sidney: No, Cotton murdered my mother.

But there's doubt in her voice. Gale's face lights up.

Gale: You're not so sure anymore, are you?

Tatum comes waltzing up.

Tatum: Nice welt sweetie. (to Sidney) Come on let's go.

Gale: The killer is still out there, isn't he? These murders are related.

Tatum: Come on, now Sid.

Sidney: I'm sorry I mangled your face.

Gale: Wait Sidney, don't go.

Gale looks to Kenny.

Gale: Jesus Christ! An innocent man on death row. A killer still on the loose. Kenny, tell me I'm dreaming.

Kenny: You want to go live?

Gale: No, not so fast. We have nothing concrete.

Kenny: We can't just sit on this. This is huge.

Gale: I know. But I have a feeling tonight will be a turn for the better.

**Alright Guys! Another chapter down. I would really appreciate some feedback right now. So please comment and review. Let me know if you have theories. I have the story planned all the way to a Scream 6. But I don't want to get there until each Story has been told. Thanks and Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

The scene enters as Sidney, Tatum, Stu, Michelle, and Drake are standing at Tatum's locker

Tatum: Just relax. You're at school now. No one can get you here.

Sidney: But if it wasn't Billy it could be anybody. The killer could be here at school right now.

Drake: Serial killers are smart by definition. They minimize their risk. They plan and pre-calculate everything. Showing up here would be the most lame-brain move he could make.

Everyone's jaws drop.

Drake: What? I watch those movies.

Stu: Bro, I've invited you to my house to watch Last House on the Left like 50 times and you keep declining.

Drake: I don't know. Maybe I'm not a fan of Wes Craven.

Stu: Whatever, man.

Michelle: So, now that we know that Billy isn't the killer… Not to say I ever thought he was. (Awkward glance at Sidney)

As Tatum closes her locker a person wearing the same costume as the killer is running down the halls and Screams into Sidney's face.

Sidney: Why… Why are they doing this?

Stu: Are you kidding me it's like Christmas.

Tatum: Stupidity leak.

Sidney runs off and is about to turn the corner when she runs into Billy.

Billy: Sorry about that.

Sidney: No it… it's fine.

Billy: Woah. You still think it was me?

Sidney: No… I don't… it's just…. Oh God, Billy, someone… was there, someone tried to kill me.

Billy: The sheriff said I scared him off. It wasn't me Sid.

Sidney: I know. He called again last night at Tatum's house.

Billy: See, it couldn't have been me. I was in jail, remember? 

Sidney: I'm so sorry… please understand.

Billy: Understand what? That I got a girlfriend who would rather accuse me of being a psychopathic killer than touch me.

Sidney: You know that's not true.

Billy: Then what is it? Is there somebody else?

Sidney: No… Your my one and only.

Billy: Is it the sex thing? Am I being too pushy?

Sidney: No, it's me Billy. I need time. I'm still adjusting to my mom.

Billy: It's been a year since she died.

Sidney: Tomorrow. One year tomorrow.

Billy: When are you gonna let that go, Sid? When my mom left my dad—I just accepted it. This is the way it is. She's not coming back.

Sidney: (sharply) Your parents split up. It's not the same thing. Your mom left town, she's not lying in a coffin somewhere.

Billy: You have to move on, Sid.

Sidney: (angrily) I'm glad to know you're coping so well with life, Billy. But some of use aren't so perfect. Some of us are just trying to hold on.

Inside Film Appreciation Class

Mr. Brock: Alright class, who can tell me what year When A Stranger Calls came out.

Randy: 1979.

Jessica Randall: Isn't that question a little inappropriate. Considering what has been going on lately.

Mr. Brock: Precisely and because of this very situation we will be watching this film.

Randy: (Yelling out loud) Thank You! Finally some horror in this class.

The whole class stares at him. Then the bell rings to end the day.

Inside Principal Himbry's Office.

Himbry: (yelling) You make me so sick. Your entire havoc-inducing, thieving, whoring generation disgusts me. So. One of your fellow students, just savagely murdered, and this is the way that you show your compassion and sensitivity, huh? Let me tell you something… (pause) You're both expelled. Get out!

Boy 1: Aw, come on, Mr. Himbry. It was just a joke!

Boy 2: Yah. It's not fair!

Himbry: You're absolutely right. It's not fair. Fariness would be to rip your insides out and hang you from a tree so we can expose you for the heartless, desensitized little shits that you are!

Inside Girl's Bathroom

Girl 1: She was never attacked. I think she made it all up.

Girl 2: Why would she lie about it?

Girl 1: For attention. The girl has some serious issues.

Sidney listens intently through a stall.

Girl 1: What if she did? What if Sidney killed Steve?

Girl 2: And why would she do that?

Girl 1: Maybe she was hot for Steve and attacked them in a jealous rage.

Girl 2: Why would Sidney want to be with Steve? She has her own bubble-butt boyfriend Billy.

Girl 1: Maybe she's a slut just like her mother.

Girl 2: You're evil.

Girl 1: Please, it's common knowledge. Her mother was a tramp.

Girl 2: Cut her some slack. She saw her mom butchered.

Girl 1: And if fucked her up royally. Think about it. It makes perfect sense. Her mom's death leaves her distraught and hostile in a cruel and inhumane world, she's… disillusioned, where's god etc. Completely suicidal. And one day she snaps. She wants to kill herself but realizes teen suicide is out this year. And homicide is a much healthier therapeutic expression.

Girl 2: Where do you get this shit?

Girl 1: Ricki Lake.

Girl 2: You're Pathetic.

The girls leave the bathroom.

Sidney: (to herself) Pathetic.

Sidney gets out of the stall and looks in the mirror.

Voice: Siddnneey…

Sidney: Is someone there?

Voice: It's me Sidney.

She looks underneath all the stalls. Carefully checking each one. She sees a pair of shoes and a cloak being thrown over them. She runs to the door but the killer almost gets her but she dodges out of the way, escaping… for now.

Outside of Woodsboro High

Gale runs up to Dewey.

Gale: Hi! Gale Weathers. Field Correspondent, Inside Story.

Dewey: I know who you are, ma'am. How's the eye?

Gale: Productive.

Dewey: You're not supposed to be here, ma'am.

Gale: I know, I should be in New York covering the Sharon Stone stalker but who knew? You look awfully young to be a police officer.

Dewey: I'm twenty-five years old.

Gale: Twenty-five, huh? In a demographic study I proved to be most popular amongst males, 11-24. Looks like I just missed you. Of course, you don't look a day over twelve, except in the upper torso area. Does the force require you to work out?

Dewey: No, ma'am. Because of my boyish good looks, muscle mass has increased my acceptance as a serious police officer.

Mr. Himbry: (via PA) I need your attention now kids. Due to the recent events that have occurred and until it comes to a resolve—effective immediately—all classes are suspended until further notice. The Woodsboro Police Department has also asked me to announce a city wide curfew beginning at 9 o'clock PM.

Gale: Boy, you people sure do make fuss over a serial killer.

Dewey: Serial killer is not really accurate. The killer has yet to strike twice.

Gale: Well, we can hope, can't we? We certainly don't have any leads. A ghost mask, a cellular phone—not much there.

Dewey: We're tracking every cell phone in the county.

Gale: Really? You small town guys are good. And have you located Sidney's father? 

Dewey: No, not yet.

Gale: He's not a suspect, is he?

Dewey: We haven't rule out that possibility…

Dewey realizes he's said too much.

Dewey: If you'll excuse me ma'am.

Gale: Sorry, am I keeping you.

Dewey: That's quite alright. If I may so, Ms. Weathers, you're much prettier in person.

Gale: So you do watch the show?

Dewey: I just turned 25. I was 24 for a whole year.

Gale: You are precious. Please, call me Gale.

Inside school corridor seconds later.

Stu: You guys coming to my party tonight.

Drake: Sorry, can't. My aunt and uncle said I have to stay home. They are going to be out tonight.

Stu: Then sneak out…

Michelle: Yah honey, just this once. Besides they won't be back till after the weekend.

Drake: Alright fine. What time do you want us there?

Stu: About 6 o'clock.

Michelle: Alright see ya later.

Now once again outside the high school.

Tatum: It was just some sick fuck having a laugh.

Sidney: It was him, Tatum. I know it.

Tatum: You are not to be alone again. Is that clear? If you pee—I pee.

Stu appears.

Stu: Is this not cool or what? Hey, Sid, what happened?

Tatum: For once, Stu, drop it.

Stu: Okay, but whatever you did—the entire student body says thank you.

Stu moves to Tatum and gives her a kiss.

Stu: And to celebrate this impromptu break, I propose we have a party. Tonight, my house.

Sidney: Are you serious?

Stu: My parents are out of town. It'll be like my hurricane bash last year. Nothing extreme. Just a few of us, intimate friends, intimate gathering.

Tatum: This could be good. What do you think, Sid?

Sidney: I don't know…

Tatum: Come on. Pathos does have it's perks.

Stu: Remember, there's safety in numbers.

Sidney: (giving in) yeah, okay… whatever.

Stu: Cool. See you guys tonight. Bring food.


	8. Chapter 8

Outside Woodsboro High School. Minutes after Stu invited Sidney and Tatum.

Billy: How'd you do?

Stu: Piece of cake. She'll be there.

Billy: Thanks, ass wart. You did good.

Stu: So you gonna try and make up with Sid?

Billy: No shit, Sherlock.

Stu: I was just asking. Why are you always at me?

Billy: Because I'm trying to build your self-esteem. You're far too sensitive.

Stu: Oh…

Billy: You ready to party hard tonight?

Stu: You know it.

Meanwhile, as they are having their conversation outside of school. The scene shifts. Mr. Himbry's Office. Someone has just **knocked!**

Mr. Himbry goes to the door. No one is there.

Mr. Himbry: Yes? Hello?

The place is empty. A little suspicious he closes the door, catching his reflection in the closet mirror. He looks in his hand. He's jumpy. Then, another knock on the door. This time he throws it open… No one there. He moves to other parts of the office. It is completely empty. The overhead lights have been turned off and the corridor is now dark and deserted. Only a janitor is seen in the distance pushing a broom.

Mr. Himbry: Damn little shits.

Fred the Janitor: What'd you call me? Huh?

Mr. Himbry: Not you Fred.

Fred the Janitor: You prick!

Himbry returns to his office moving to his desk, when he spots the close door now closed shut. He remembers leaving it open. He slowly reaches for the doorknob and opens it. Nothing! Relieved, he goes to his desk pushing his office door shut. When. The killer jumps out at him! The killer turns him around and starts stabbing him multiple times. His blood is pouring out all over the place.

At the Riley house. This is a quiet, serious moment.

Tatum: Maybe Cotton Weary is telling the truth. Maybe he was having an affair with your mom.

Sidney: So you think my mom was a slut too?

Tatum: I didn't say that, Sid. But you know there were rumors. Your dad was always out of town on business. Maybe your mom was a very unhappy woman.

Sidney: If they were having an affair how come that Cotton couldn't prove it in court?

Tatum: You can't prove a rumor. That's why it's a rumor.

Sidney: Created by that little tabloid twit Gale Weathers.

Tatum: I goes further back, Sid. There's been talk about other men.

Sidney: And you believe it?

Tatum: Well…you can only hear that Richard Gere-gerbil story so many times before you have to start believing it.

A long pause.

Sidney: If I was wrong about Cotton, then the killer's still out there.

Tatum: Don't go there, Sid. You're starting to sound like some Wes Carpenter flick. Don't freak yourself out—we've got a long night ahead of us.

Sidney: You're right. I'm cracking up. Ignore me.

Tatum: Come on, let's rock.

Inside Blockbuster

Stu: Jesus, this place is packed.

Randy: We had a run in the mass murder section.

Stu: You coming to my fiesta tonight?

Randy: Yeah, I'm off early—curfew you know. (looking off) Now that's poor taste.

Stu: What?

Randy refers to Billy who stands down the aisle talking to Two Girls.

Randy: If you were the only suspect in a senseless bloodbath would you be standing in the horror section?

Stu: It was all a misunderstanding. He didn't do anything.

Randy: You're such a little lap dog. He's got killer printed all over his forehead.

Stu: Then why'd the police let him go?

Randy: Because, obviously they don't watch enough movies. This is standard horror movie stuff. Prom Night revisited.

Stu: Why would he want to kill his own girlfriend?

Randy: There's always some stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend. That's the beauty of it all. Simplicity. Besides, if it's too complicated you lose your target audience.

Stu: So what's his reason?

Randy: Maybe Sidney wouldn't have sex with him.

Stu: She's saving herself for you?

Randy: Could be. Now that Billy's tried to mutilate her, you think Sid would go out with me?

Stu: (Laughs out loud.) No… I don't. I think her father did it. I mean, how come they can't find her pops.

Randy: Because he's probably dead. His body will come pooping out in the last reel somewhere…eyes gauged out. See, the police are always off track with this shit, if they'd watch Prom Night they'd save time. There's a formula to it. A very simple formula. Everybody's a suspect!

Stu gives Randy the be quiet look.

Randy: So while they're off investigating a dead end, Billy, who's been written off as a suspect, is busy planning his next hunting expedition.

Billy: (from out of nowhere) How do we know you're not the killer?

Randy: Uh…hi, Billy.

Billy: Maybe your movie-freaked mind lost it's reality button.

Randy shrugs laughing it off.

Randy: You're absolutely right. I'm the first to admit it. If this were a scary movie, I'd be the prime suspect.

Stu: Now what would be your motive?

Randy: It's the millennium. Motives are incidental.

Billy: Millennium. Good word. Cute kid. (Billy storms off exiting the store)

Stu: Millennium good word choice my man.

Randy: Now that's not a killer to you.

Stu: Whatever.

Randy: Hey I'm almost off of work. Can you wait for me. I'll follow you to your place.

Stu: Sure man. I'll go pick out some movies.

Stu: (to himself) Halloween… where's Halloween. OK right here. And the Howling. Ok. And… um… Hellraiser. OK and one more. Um Nightmare On Elm Street.

Stu goes to find Randy.

Stu: Ready bro.

Randy: It's gonna be a long night.

Outside the police station and a grocery store.

Dewey: A party? Mom's gonna kill you. Then me.

Tatum: Don't be so self-righteous. It's just a little blow out—we'll be perfectly safe.

Sidney: God, look at this place. It's The Town That Dreaded Sundown.

Dewey: Hey, I saw that movie. True story, about some killer in Texas.

Tatum: Hey, Sid. Just think if they make a movie about you. Who's gonna play you?

Sidney: I dread the thought.

Dewey: I see you as a young Meg Ryan myself.

Sidney: Thanks, Dewey. But with my luck they'd cast Tori Spelling.

Dewey: I'll be just a few minutes. Don't go far.

Dewey heads for the station while Tatum and Sidney head for the supermarket.

Sidney: Is Billy going to be there tonight?

Tatum: He better not be. I told Stu to keep his mouth shut. I think we can live without Everbody's All American for one night.

Sidney: Billy's right. Whenever he touches me, I just can't relax.

Tatum: You have a few intimacy issues as a result of your mother's untimely death. It's no big deal. You'll thaw out.

Sidney: But he's been so patient with me, Tatum. You know, with all the sex stuff. How many guys would put up with a girlfriend who's sexually anorexic.

Tatum: Billy and his Penis don't deserve you.

Sidney grabs some chips from the shelf. After they leave, the same figure still stands watching their every move.

Outside Police Station. Burke is with Casey Becker. Dewey approaches them.

Burke: Dewey! Where the hell you been, boy?

Dewey: Keeping my eye on Sidney.

Burke: Listen up, Dewey, because it's bad. Real bad. Aircomp just faxed us. The calls were listed to Neil Prescott—Sidney's father. He made the calls with his cellular phone. It's confirmed.

Dewey: Couldn't his cellular number have been cloned?

Burke: There's more. Guess what tomorrow is? The anniversary of his wife's death. It all fits. He's our man.

Dewey: Have you contacted the bureau.

Burke: Not just yet. We'll keep roadblocks and curfew in effect through the night. If he's not picked up by morning—we'll do a house to house.

Dewey: You think he could still be in town?

Burke: He'd have to be crazy. Where's Sidney?

Dewey: She's with my sister. Should I bring her in?

Burke: Hold off for now. Just stay close to her.

Dewey: She'll be with her friends at Stu Macher's tonight.

Burke: Watch her. Don't let on—just keep your eyes out.

Dewey: Yes sir.

Dewey walks over to the girls they are waiting a little impatiently.

Dewey: You girls ready.

Sidney: Yeah.

Dewey: Looks like I'm your personal bodyguard tonight, Sid.

Tatum: No, Dewey. You'll ruin the whole night.

Dewey: Sorry, police orders. I'll stay out of the way, I promise.

Back outside the police department.

Burke: Alright Casey, what do you say I take you home.

Casey: Alright.

Burke: (in the car) We're really sorry we have to keep you under surveillance at school.

Casey: Oh it's not biggie.

Burke: Well, we're here.

Casey: Thanks for the ride.

Burke: He waits for her to get into the house ok.

He starts driving down the road to his house. He pulls his car into his garage and goes to unlock his door. A figure creeps up behind him and doesn't notice. Evilly, the figure pokes him in the back. Burke turns around only to be waited by a knife held in midair. The killer followed him home. Before Burke can react the knife penetrates his chest. And then his stomach. The killer opens the door and throws him in. Continuing the stabbing off-screen. The killer comes back out the door, takes off his costume. (We can only see the shoes.) He goes to his car and drives off.


	9. Note from RandyMeeksLives

**Note From The Author: OK guys. Listen before I publish any more chapters I want some feedback. Just take 2 minutes out of your time. So please write 1 of the following. What you like about it. Or what you don't like about it. I don't care what you have to say. Please be completely open. I want to know if I should pursue this or not. So at least 10 more reviews (that would be 18 total) till I publish the final chapters. I think it will be 3 more chapters but I'm not positive. Also if you want to make guesses at who the killer(s) is feel free to do so. Your feedback only makes me a better writer. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright Guys! The moment you have been waiting for. The suspenseful finale to Scream starts now!**

Dewey's jeep makes it's way down a long, winding road. Following behind them at a discreet distance is a huge shite newsvan. Dewey comes to the end of the road. They have arrived at Stu's house.

Dewey: Have a fun time girls.

Tatum: (getting out of the car) Will do!

Inside the house.

A big room with kids sprinkled throughout-smoking, drinking, etc. A stereo blasts while the TV airs around the clock killer coverage.

Tatum: Caterer's here.

The girls carry bags through a hallway that opens up onto an enormous kitchen. Stu and some guys are leaning over the sink drinking beer through a funnel.

Tatum: That's mature.

Stu: Where you guys been? We had to start without you.

Michelle and Drake approach them while Sidney slips off into the dining room.

Tatum: There's no fucking way your aunt and uncle out of the house.

Drake: They didn't…

Tatum: Huh?

Drake: I sneaked out.

Stu: Bold move my friend, bold move.

Michelle: Well, I'm glad you did Drake. I need you to be here with all this… shit going on.

Drake: I'll always be there for you babe.

Outside Stu's House

The newsvan pulls up and parks on the side of the road a few feet down from the front yard.

Kenny: What's the plan?

Gale: Prep the compact, we'll hide it somewhere inside and tape all of tonight's festivities.

Kenny picks up a video camera and hands it to Gale. She slides open the side door and steps out into the darkness, not seeing the figure that stands behind her. A hand grabs her shoulder, Gale's hearts stops as she spins around to find… Dewey.

Dewey: Evening ma'am.

Gale: Deputy…good evening.

Dewey: What brings you out to these parts?

Gale: You never know when or where a story will break.

Dewey: Not much story here. Just a bunch of kids cutting loose.

Gale: Then what are you doing here?

Dewey: Keeping an eye on things. Checking the place out.

Gale: Mind if I join you?

Dewey: Not at all.

Gale: Let me grab my jacket.

She leans in the van, grabs the camera from Kenny's hand, and throws it in her bag.

Inside Stu's living room.

Randy walks up to the guests with at least 20 videos.

Randy: I thought we'd make it a Blockbuster night.

Stu: Where'd you get those. I couldn't find them earlier.

Randy: I had them hid in the foreign section.

Sidney looks through the videos.

Sidney: The Fog, Terror Train, Prom Night, Halloween. How come Jamie Lee Curtis is in all these movies?

Randy: She's the Scream Queen.

Stu: With that set of lungs—she should be.

Michelle: Tits that's all that matters.

Randy: How many Evil Dead's

(a few hands go up)

How many HellRaiser's

(one person's hand goes up)

How many Halloween's

(the guest raise their hands and cheer)

Looks like its Michael Myers tonight.

The doorbell rings.

Stu: I got it. Tatum get another beer why don't yah. And for the rest of out "splendid guests"

Tatum: What am I? The beer wench.

Stu: (returning) Hey, guess who's here? It's that chick from Top Story. Gale Weathers!

They look up the hallway to see Dewey and Gale standing in the foyer.

Tatum: Dewey, Oh Dewey.

He comes over to her.

Tatum: What is she doing here?

Dewey: She's with me. I just wanted to check on things.

Every guy in the room is drooling over Gale. Even Drake can't help but stare.

Tatum: So you did. Now leave and take your media muff with you.

Michelle: I'll help you grab those beers if you want.

Tatum: Thanks. At least someone shows sympathy here.

They walk off.

Teen Girl: I watch your show religiously.

Stu: This must be big news to be on Top Story.

Gale: (sarcastically) Huge.

Teen Girl: Wanna interview us?

Randy: We could be like two grief stricken students and we'll say really nice things about our good friend who was slaughtered senselessly.

Stu: I can cry on cue.

Drake: Knock it off you to.

Gale quietly sneeks over to the TV where she slips it inside a compartment space.

Gale: Mission accomplished.

Dewey is having a side conversation with Sidney.

Sidney: Have they found my father?

Dewey: Afraid not.

Sidney: Should I be worried?

Dewey: Not yet.

Drake walks up to Stu and Randy.

Drake: Hey I have to go to the bathroom. Where is it?

Stu: Down the hall and to the right.

Drake: Thanks.

Inside bathroom.

Drake: (to himself) Man I'm drinking to much tonight.

Inside Garage.

The kitchen door opens and light floods the darkened garage. Michelle stands in the doorway searching for a light switch.

Tatum: Find it yet?

Michelle: Amost. Got it.

She also hits the garage door by mistake. Tatum and Michelle walk over to the refrigerator not seeing the kitchen door close behind them. They load up with as much beer as their hands can hold and head back to the kitchen. Michelle reaches for the knob. It's locked.

Michelle: Shit!

Tatum: (knocking) Hey, Shitheads! Hello.

Michelle hits the garage door with her elbow. They move toward the sliding door when suddenly the garage door resets and closes again.

Tatum: What the…

They spin around to see the killer. Immediately, the killer jumps out at Michelle stabbing her in the chest. Tatum just stands there for a second. The killer pulls the knife out and stabs again throwing Michelle's body to the side. Tatum does the only thing that pops into her head and she throws beer at the guy. Direct Hit! He stumbles backwards. She throws another one. Another hit right in the gut. Then a third try and hits the killer directly in the head. Knocking him down. She runs over to the garage door and tries to squeeze through the cat hole. It's no use she can't get herself completely through. The killer gets up from the ground at hits the garage door switch. Tatum stuck begins to rise upward. She Screams madly.

Tatum: Noooooooo

Tatum's arms and legs fly about violently as she tries to free herself from the door, but it moves to fast, carrying her up. She looks above to see where the door rolls back into garage rafters just as her neck hits the first beam, snapping instantly. The killer walks back through the kitchen. Nobody knows of the events that have just happened.


	11. Chapter 10

Inside the newsvan.

Kenny: (looking at the monitor) You are such a genious.

Gale: (stepping into the van) The plan is set into action. We're golden.

Kenny: Aww shit.

Gale: What?

Kenny: We have a delay.

Gale: How long is it?

Kenny: I don't know. However long it took for you to get here from the house. 30 seconds?

Gale: Tell me, Kenny, has a cheesy tabloid journalist ever won the Pulitzer?

Kenny: There's a first time for everything.

Inside Stu's house. Many kids are starting to leave. Sidney is ready to go she calls for Tatum. No answer.

Billy appears in a classic fake scare.

Sidney: Billy? Jesus, you scared me.

Stu appears

Stu: Billy. What are you doing here?

Billy: I was hoping Sid and I could talk.

Sidney: If Tatum see you—she'll draw blood.

Stu: You guys can go up to my parents room? To talk and…whatever.

Billy: Subtlety, Stu. Look it up.

Sidney: It's okay. We need to talk.

Sidney grabs his hand and leads him up the staircase. Randy appears from the kitchen just in time to see Sidney and Billy disappear upstairs.

Randy: What's Leatherface doing here?

Stu: He came to kiss and make up.

Randy: There goes my chance with Sid. Dammit.

Stu: As if. That's all I'm saying as if.

Randy: Oh really Alicia. As if. I'm going to check on them.

Drake walks up to Stu.

Drake: Have you seen Michelle anywhere. It's getting late. I thought I'd take her home.

Stu: No. I haven't seen Tatum either. They probably bailed a while ago. But you're welcome to stay awhile.

Drake: Alright. I might as well. Safety in numbers right.

Stu nods.

Inside The Bedroom.

Sidney: So…

Billy: So…I'm sorry. I've been selfish lately.

Sidney: No, Billy. I'm the one who's been selfish and self-absorbed with all of my post traumatic stress.

Billy: You lost your mom…

Sidney: But you're right—enough is enough. I can't wallow in the grief process forever and I can't keep lying to myself about who my mom was.

Billy bows his head quietly, knowingly.

Sidney: I think…I'm scared I'm gonna turn out just like her, you know? Like the bad seed or something…

Billy: Oh Sidney…

Sidney: Everytime I get close to you I see my mom. I know it doesn't make sense.

Billy: Sure it does. It's like Jodie Foster in Silence of the Lambs when she kept having flashbacks of her dead father.

Sidney: But this is life. This isn't a movie.

Billy: Sure it is, Sid. It's all a movie. Life's one great big movie. Only you can't pick your genre.

Billy movers to her. They embrace, tenderly.

Sidney: I wanna let go. I do…

Billy: Sssshh…everything's gonna be okay. I promise.

Sidney: Why can't I be a Meg Ryan movie?

Billy nibbles her neck.

Billy: Sshh…it's okay.

Sidney: Or even a good porno.

Billy: (shocked) What?

Sidney: You heard me.

Billy: Are you serious?

Sidney: Yeah…I think so.

They smile at each other.

Meanwhile… Inside the family room.

Random Teen: Look, here it comes. Splat!

Drake: The blood's not the right color. Why do they do that? It's too red.

Randy: Here comes another…

Drake: Predictable. Knew he was going to bite it.

Random Teen: How can you watch this shit over and over?

Randy: Shhhh.

I wanna see Jamie Lee's breasts. When do we see Jamie Lee's breasts?

Randy: Not until Trading Places in '83. Jamie Lee was always the virgin in horror movies. She didn't show her tits until she went legits.

Random Teen: No way.

Randy: That's why she always lived. Only virgins can outsmart the killer in the big chase scene in the end. Don't you know the rules.

Stu finishes his beer.

Stu: What rules?

Randy, shocked, hits the pause button on the remote and stands in front of the television.

Randy: There are certain rules that one must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie. For instance: Number 1. You can never have sex. Sex equals death. 2. Never drink or do drugs. The sin factor. It's an extension of number one. And Rule Number 3. Never, ever, ever, under any circumstances, say "I'll be right back." Cause you won't be back.

Stu: I'm grabbing another beer. You want one.

Randy: Yeah sure.

Stu: I'll be right back! (goes to the kitchen)

Everybody Ohs.

Randy: There he goes folks—a dead man. Wave bye-bye. Later I'll go into the kitchen and I'll see him with a knife.

Stu returns.

Stu: I'm telling you I'm not Dying!

Randy: Whatever dead boy.

Inside the Newsvan

Gale and Kenny watch the monitor. The party is clearing out some.

Gale: This is so boring. Who cares.

There's a knock on the door of the van. Kenny turns of the monitor.

Dewey: The department just radioed me. I'm gonna check out a possible lead. Thought you might like to join me.

Gale: What kind of lead?

Dewey: A car was spotted in the bushes a little ways up the road.

Gale: I'd love to. If you're sure it's alright?

Dewey: Ma'am, I am the Deputy of this town.

Gale: (to Kenny) I'll be back.

She slides the van door closed and heads for Dewey's patrol jeep.

Dewey: Actually, I thought we could walk. It's not far.

Gale appears skeptical, but smiles anyway. She finds herself attracted to Dewey.

Inside Living Room (Randy, Stu, Drake, 4 other teens)

Randy: Look, here comes the obligatory tit shot.

Other Guys: Beautiful! Finally!

Inside the Bedroom – Continuous

Billy and Sidney are going at it…passionately. He has his head buried in her neck. Sidney pushes Billy off here as she pulls her shirt over her head. She fumbles with the clasp of her bra as the screen switched over to the living room.

Back in the living room, the horror fest continues when the phone rings. Randy picks it up.

Randy: Hello? Yeah….Holy Shit.

Randy, freaked, drops the phone, finds the TV remote and pauses the movies, the others protest.

Randy: Listen up. They found Principal Himbry dead. He was gutted and hung from the goal post on the football field.

This stills the room. Complete silence as the news sinks in.

Random Teen: So what are we waiting for?

Drake: Let's get over there before they pry him down.

Stu: Oh my god! I'm coming too.

And in seconds the room is empty as everyone bolts for the door leaving Randy, near drunk, alone in the living room.

Randy: We were just getting to the good part.

Inside the Newsvan Minutes later

Kenny is barely watching the monitor, he reached boredom some time ago. He finds a bag of Cheetos and chows down when he hears Screaming from outside. He peers out the window to see the last of the party kids pile into two cars and race off down the road.

Inside the bedroom.

The sex is over and both Sid and Billy are dressing respectively. That post-sex awkwardness. Sidney brushes out her hair as her eyes come to rest on the telephone on the nightstand…it puzzles her as a stark revelation crosses her face. She turns to Billy who sits on the floor, putting on his shoes.

Sidney: Who did you call?

Billy: What?

Sidney: When you're arrested-you're allowed one phone call? Who did you call?

Billy: I called my dad.

Sidney: No, Sheriff Burke called your dad. I saw him.

Billy: Yeah… and when I called no one answered.

Sidney: Uh-huh.

Billy: You don't still think it was me?

Sidney: No, but if it were you, that would have been a very clever way to throw me off track. Using your phone one phone call to call me so I wouldn't think it was you.

Billy: What do I have to do to prove to you I'm not a killer.

Sidney: Oh my God.

Billy: Sid What.

The killer is standing right behind Billy. Billy tries to calm her, oblivious to the advancing figure.

Sidney: BILLYWATCHOUT!

Billy barely turns as a long steely blade rises high in the air. It strikes down with force…hitting his chest as blood sprays the air. The killer stabs Billy again and again until his body lies motionless. Sidney takes off like a rocket…leaping over the bed and out the door. Sidney runs down the hall only to be encountered by the killer again. She runs into a room and locks it. It is completely dark. She moves over to a window trying to open it. She's about to step onto the roof when the killer sneeks up behind her. She falls off the roof and lands on the Macher family boat that has a tarp on it. Sidney looks back up to the room to see… NOTHING! She then looks over at the garage. She's crying. She sees Tatum's body hung on the garage door and Michelle's lifeless, bloody body over in the corner of the garage she takes off running.

The scene shifts onto a dark road.

Gale: So is Dewey your real name?

Dewey: Dwight. Dewey was something I got stuck with a long time ago.

Gale: I like it. It's… sexy.

Dewey: Nah…it's just this town's way of not taking me serious.

Gale: What about Gale Weathers? I sound like a meteorologist. People treat me like the Antichrist of television journalism.

Dewey: I don't think you're so bad.

Gale: Maybe that cause you kind of like me.

Dewey starts to say something when headlights appear behind them. They both spin as two cars loaded with kids come racing right at them. Dewey grabs Gale and pushes her off the road just as the cars speed by.

Gale lands face up with Dewey right on top of her. He steals a glance in her eyes. And they kiss passionately.

Dewey: Sorry…I'm on duty.

Gale: Is that what you've been looking for.

Dewey: My whole life.

Gale: No I mean that.

Dewey: (Getting up on his feet.) Shit. It's Neil Prescott's car.

Gale: Sidney's father?

Dewey: We gotta get back. He's here. What the fuck is he doing here?

Inside the living room – continuous

Randy continues to watch Halloween. He is now sloppy drunk, completely involved in the movie on the screen.

Randy: No Jamie. Look behind you! Watch out! Behind you!

And if he followed his own advice, he would see the killer that stands directly behind him.. knife in hand.

Inside the newsvan. Sidney knocks. Kenny lets her in.

Sidney: Oh my god people are dead we need to call the cops.

Their eyes turn to the monitor.

Kenny: Kid. Behind You! Look Behind You!

The kid needs help. Kenny bolts out of his seat and goes for the side door. He slides it open and sticks his head out as a long, sharp blade slices his throat. Kenny falls forward.

Sidney once again crying moves to the back of the nearly escaping as the killer almost grabbed her.

The Front Yard. Gale and Dewey come running up the drive, frantic.

Dewey: I'll call for backup.

Gale: I'll get my camera.

They split up. The camera follows Gale as she rushes to the newsvan, throwing open the door.

Gale: Kenny! Camera! Quick!

The van is empty.

Gale: Kenny?

He's nowhere to be found. She starts to put the car in reverse. Randy comes up to her van but he hits him in the head with a phone multiple times knocking him backwards. Gale now goes forward and she sees Kenny's body on here windshield.

Gale: I'm sorry Kenny but get off my Fucking Wind shield.

Gale continues driving but Sidney runs into the road. Gale swerves and goes off the road. The car runs into a tree. And her body lays still.

Sidney is now headed over to Dewey's jeep.

Sidney: Dewey! Dewey where are you!

The front door of Stu's house opens. It's Dewey.

Dewey: S… S… Sidney.

Dewey falls forward a knife in his back. The killer then appears out of the doorway, picks up the knife and starts running at Sidney. She runs into his jeep, looking for keys. There are none. The killer comes over to a window. Sidney quickly scrolls it up. The killer is now teasing her. Dangling the keys in front of her. He then goes out of sight. Sidney picks up the phone and dials 911.

Assistant: 911 what is your emergency.

Sidney: Help! Please! I'm at Stu Macher's house on 314 Turner Lane. Please, He's gonna kill me!

No sooner does she say this does the killer comes through the trunk and grabs her from the back seat. She hits him and he falls back. When she runs over to the doorstep she picks up Dewey's gun. The killer is gone. Randy comes running up to her.

Randy: Jesus, Sidney. We gotta get the fuck out of here!

Sidney aims the gun at him.

Sidney: Stop. Right there.

Randy: Don't shoot. It's me.

Sidney: Don't come any closer.

Randy: Listen to me, Sid. I found Tatum and Michelle. They've been killed. I think Stu did it.

Stu comes running up the driveway.

Stu: Don't believe him, Sid. He's lying. He killed my girlfriend.

Sidney aims the gun at Stu.

Sidney: Stay away.

Stu: His movie nut mind has snapped, Sid. He's gone psycho.

Randy: Don't listen to him. It's him. He's the one.

Stu: Come on, Sid. Give me the fun.

Randy: No, Sid.

They both mover toward her. There's no time. She must act now.

Sidney: Fuck you both.

She goes into Stu's house locking the door.

Randy: No, Sid. Open up. Please. He's gone Crazy.

Sidney tries to collect herself inside when she hears a clunk from upstairs. She looks to the top of the stairs to see Billy.

Sidney: Oh God. Billy.

He stumbles down the stairs and falls.

Sidney: I thought you were…

Billy: I'm alright. Gotta…get…help.

Sidney: He's out there.

Randy: (through door) Please, you gotta let me in. He's gonna kill me.

Billy goes for the door. Sidney blocks him.

Sidney: No! Don't belive him.

Billy: It's okay. Give me the gun.

Billy opens the door Stu and Randy are waiting to get in. Billy lets Randy in and locks Stu out.

Randy: Stu's flipped out. He's gone mad.

Slowly, a small smile creeps across Billy's face.

Billy: "We all go a little mad sometimes."

Randy squints confuses as Billy aims the gun at Randy and pulls the trigger. The blast throws Randy's body against the wall before sliding to a heap on the floor…still.

Billy: Anthony Perkins-Psycho.

Billy turns to Sidney who stands only feet away, face aghast.

Stu can be heard knocking on the door but Billy won't let him in.

Billy wipes some of the blood dried on his face and licks his finger.

Billy: Corn syrup. Same stuff they used for pig's blood in Carrie.

Sidney is dumfounded. She slowly takes a step back moving into the arms of… Drake!

Sidney: Drake…please…help me…

Drake stares back at her, eyes wide, lips curled in a subtle smile as he holds a voice changer.

Drake: Surprise, Sidney.

**I know this was a long chapter but all the information needed to be put into one chapter. So please comment or review or ask questions. Thanks! You will learn the motive next!**


	12. Chapter 11

**First of all I would like to make a formal apology to all my readers. I am so sorry that it has been 5 weeks since I updated my story. I left you guys hanging. I just got completely tied up with my personal life that I forgot about this. This is the final chapter and then I will start my recreation of Scream 2. Thanks for the Sympathy.**

Drake's voice sounds affected now… the voice of the killer.

Sidney looks back to Billy, then to Drake, then to Billy again. She puts the pieces together. Immediately, Sidney bolts into the living room, however, Drake cuts her off as Billy circles around to the other side.

Billy: Woah. Where you going Sid? It's not over yet.

Sidney looks back at Drake.

Billy: What's a matter Sidney? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Sidney backs herself into the corner of the kitchen. She knows she's trapped.

Sidney: Why? Why are you doing this?

Billy: Why? Why? Did you hear that, Drake? I think she wants a motive. Hmm… I don't really believe in motives, Sid. I mean, did Norman Bates have a motive?

Drake: Nope.

Billy: And did they really ever explain why Hannibal Lecter liked to eat people? Don't think so. You see, it's scarier when there's no motive, Sid.

Sidney: (fighting tears) I don't understand.

Billy: We did your mom a favor, Sid. The woman was a slut bag whore who flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone or something.

Drake: So we put her out of her misery. I mean, let's face it, your mom was no Sharon Stone.

Billy: (serious) Is that motive enough for you? Or how about this? Did you know your slut mother was fucking my dad and that's the reason my mom abandoned me.

Sidney: What?

Billy: Think about it. On the off chance I get caught-a motive like that could divide a jury for years, don't you think? You took my mother, so I took yours. Big sympathy factor. Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behavior. It certainly fucked you up. It made you have sex with a psychopath.

Drake: That's right you gave it up. No longer a virgin. Now you gotta die. Those are the rules.

Sidney: (to Drake) and you what's your motive? Peer pressure?

Drake: No you bitch it isn't. I have a similar case that is similar to Billy's situation only I lost both my parents.

Sidney: But I had nothing to do with that.

Drake: Not directly.

Sidney: What?

Drake: My parents were killed by a drunk driver. Do you know what his name was Sid? Do you know what his fucking name was?

There is a long pause.

Drake: Aaron Roberts. Your fucking uncle. Married to your mom's sister. He ruined my family.

Sidney has a look of complete shock on her face.

Drake: She lives in Colorado right now, so it would be inconvenient. But hey there's always a sequel.

Billy: Alright Drake. Enough of your sob story. (Gives him a look)

Drake goes to the foyer without saying a word and returns in a matter of moments with Mr. Prescott who has his mouth covered with duct tape and his hands are tied together.

Sidney: Daddy! (she runs to him)

Billy blocks her way.

Billy: Close enough.

Drake puts the cell phone in Mr. Prescott's shirt pocket along with the voice changer.

Drake: You took my parents. Now I'm going to take yours.

Drake takes off the duct tape and holds the gun at Neil's head.

Mr. Prescott: It's ok Sidney. We're going to be happy now. Together with mom.

Drake: Enough Already! (Pulls the trigger)

Mr. Prescott falls to the ground blood splatters everywhere. He's dead.

Sidney: (crying here eyes out) Please stop!

Drake: You have to play Sid. Don't want to disappoint your dad and leave without a fight.

Billy: It's an easy game. We ask you a question. If you get it wrong—you die.

Drake: And if you get it right—you die.

Sidney: You're crazy—both of you.

Drake: The official term is "psychotic."

Sidney: You'll never get away with this.

Billy: Tell that to Cotton Weary. You wouldn't believe how easy it was to frame him.

Drake: We watched a few movies. Took a few notes. It was fun.

Billy: Got the ending figured out yet Sid? We have your father. The chief suspect in these murders and he goes psychotic and kills everyone. Except Drake and me. We get to plan the sequel. Then he stabs you and shoots himself. Perfect ending. (gives Drake a look) You ready?

Drake: Oh I'm ready.

Billy lunges at Drake with the knife stabbing him in the side. Sidney squirms. Drake yells out in pain. Billy hands him the knife.

Billy: Alright Drake your turn. Stay to the side and don't go too deep.

Drake: I'll try to remember. (stabs Billy)

Billy: Fuck! Damn it Drake.

Drake: I'm sorry Drake. I guess I got too carried away.

Sidney: You sick fucks. You've seen one too many scary movies.

Billy: (stabbing Drake repeatedly) No Sid! Don't blame the movies… Movies don't create psychos. Movies make psychos more creative!

Drake: Easy Billy. I think you cut me too deep.

Billy: Alright go clean off the gun and put it by pops.

Drake: (glaring) OK

Drake goes to the counter and notices the gun is gone.

Drake: Um we have a little problem.

Billy: (impatient) What?

Drake: The gun man. It's gone.

Billy: Where the fuck is it?

Gale: Right here, asshole.

She is standing in the doorway, gun in hand. Her body tattered and bloody. Her hair a mess.

Billy: I thought she was dead.

Drake: She looked dead. Still does.

Gale: I've got and ending for you. The reporter left for dead comes to, stumbles upon you two dipshits, finds the gun, spoils your plan, and saves the day.

Sidney: I like that ending.

Billy: She can't get both of us.

Drake: Odds are—she'll miss anyway.

Billy storms her as she pulls the trigger. Nothing happens the safety is on. Billy grabs her and throws her out the front door and lands head first into a pole on the outside. She's out cold.

Drake: Yah man.

Billy: This is Gale Weathers signing off. One last time.

Drake: ( to Sidney) You're gonna love this.

But she's gone.

Drake: She's gone Billy.

Billy: What? Where'd she go? Well go find her you dipshit.

Drake: I can't Billy. I think I'm dying here.

Suddenly, the phone rings.

Billy: Hello?

Sidney: Are you alone in the house?

Billy: You bitch—where the fuck are you?

Sidney: Not so fast. We're gonna play a little game. It's called guess who just called the police and reported your sorry motherfucking ass.

Billy frantically begins searching.

Billy: Talk to her.

Drake picks up the phone.

Drake: Hello.

Sidney: Looks like I've got you guys on the fritz. So much for your plan.

Billy takes the phone

Billy: I'm gonna rip you up bitch. Just like your slut whore mother.

Sidney: Gotta find me first you pansy-assed mama's boy.

Billy starts ripping the room up, overturning furniture in a madfit of rage...when he notices the hall closet. Touche! He smilesdeliriously, heading for it, ripping it open as Sidney jumps out at him in his own costume, with an umbrella. She stabs him with the sharp end of it as he sumbles backwards. Sidney throws off the mask and it lands on Billy. She turns around to see Randy slowly sitting up. Barely alive.

Sidney: Oh Randy I thought you were dead.

Randy: I shouldn't be alive. I've never been so happy to be a virgin. You know what I hate most about horror movies? The final scene… it just goes on and on… and it gets so stupid…

Suddenly Drake comes running through the foyer and tackles Randy. Sidney runs into the living as she and Drake have a semi brawl. Drake throws her down but Sidney launches a punch that keeps him down. It gives her just enough time to shove the television set onto his head, electrocuting him.

Sidney goes back into the foyer Randy is breathing very heavily. Billy slowly gets up, knife in head.

Randy: Behind you Sidney!

Sidney turns around. And puts her hand into one of Billy's chest wounds. He cries out bloody murder.

Billy: (raising knife) Say hello to your mother!

As he bring the knife down a gun shot is heard and then another. Billy falls dead. The assailant is seen as Gale Weathers.

Gale: Guess I didn't forget the safety that time you bastard.

Sidney nudges Billy's body. He seems dead.

Randy: Careful. This is the moment when you think the killer's dead, but then he springs back to life for one last scare.

On cue Billy shoots up but his surprise is short lived as Sidney pulls the trigger. Head Shot.

Sidney: Not in my movie.

A figure lunges out behind them. It's Stu.

Sidney: Stu. You'll never guess what just happened here.

Stu has a stunned look on his face. His entire house is either bloody or destroyed.

Stu: Shit. My mom and dad are gonna be so mad at me.

Gale: It doesn't matter now. You kids are safe.

Randy: Hey Stu?

Stu: Yah.

Randy: I'm sorry I accused you.

Stu: It's alright bro. Sorry about all the times I've picked on you.

And in a rare guy moment they hug. Happy to be alive.

There is a quick shot on Sidney mourning her father's death.

Outside the house EMTs are seen taking away bodies. But there is one live one. Dewey. But just barely.

Gale has a camera on her as the credits begin to roll out.

Lynn McRee Maureen Prescott

Live Schreiber Cotton Weary

Drew Barrymore Casey Becker

Roger L. Jackson Man's Voice

Kevin Patrick Walls Steve Orth

David Booth Mr. Becker

Carla Hatley Mrs. Becker

Neve Campbell Sidney Prescott

Skeet Ulrich Billy Loomis

Lawrence Hecht Mr. Prescott

Courtney Cox Gale Weathers

W. Earl Brown Kenny

Rose McGowan Tatum Riley

David Arquette Dewey Riley

Joseph Whipp Sheriff Burke

Henry Winkler Mr. Himbry

Matthew Lillard Stu Macher

Jamie Kennedy Randy Meeks

Candace Cameron Danielle Livingston

Leonardo Dicaprio Drake Myers

C.W. Morgan Hank Loomis

Frances Lee McCain Mrs. Riley

A RandyMeeksLives Film

Thank you all for bearing with me. I will immediately start Scream 2 starting next Monday and will hope to finish by mid June. Keep Screaming!


End file.
